


【mIU404/志伊】受害犬

by 72yizhong



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Kudos: 22





	【mIU404/志伊】受害犬

◎『MIU404』同人，志摩一未×伊吹蓝  
◎可以理解为两人已经交往了

受害犬

伊吹蓝在哭。  
蒲郡慈生被刑警押上车带走之后，志摩一未并没有看到伊吹跟出来。眼前的这栋房子见证了关于女主人的死别，也见证了关于男主人的生离，虽然当做住所还能继续使用几十年，但作为某对夫妻的家、作为某个笨蛋刑警的避难所，它早已变得摇摇欲坠。傍晚的阳光一寸寸消退，浓墨般的夜色压在屋顶的石瓦上，仿佛要活埋仍在里面的伊吹蓝。  
志摩站在门外。即使经过半年时光的消磨，那块石头上的刮痕依然清晰可见。他没有走进这栋分崩离析的房子，也看不到里面的状况，但是他知道伊吹在哭——那是非常压抑的哭声，如同犬类从喉咙中发出的呜咽，偶尔夹杂几声像是要喘不上气来的抽噎，还有被鼻涕泡堵住的闷哼——这些声音顺着伊吹别在袖口的麦克风，沙沙地传进志摩的耳机里，仿佛伊吹就趴在他肩膀上哭。  
在不算短暂的刑警生涯中，志摩也遇到过饲养宠物的罪犯，主人被逮捕之后，它们只能被送去收容所，运气好或许还可以被收养，但事实上绝大多数最终都被实施了安乐死。志摩很少会有这么过于感性的想法，但是他认为，这些被变相抛弃的宠物也是犯罪的受害者。伊吹的哭声和那些宠物的哀鸣重叠在一起，他们都不明白陪伴自己的人为什么会变成这样，却都明白自己不再被需要了。  
直到鉴定科的人赶到这里，伊吹才低着头走出来。由于不是工作时间，他们没有开那辆会唱歌的蜜瓜包车，只好乘出租车回四机搜的分驻所，司机礼貌地沉默着，后排的两位乘客也没有说话，趁志摩付车费的时候，伊吹瞬间就消失得无影无踪了。志摩揣着找回来的零钱，到天台找到了那位腿脚飞快的搭档，将他从漆黑无星的夜空下，领回那辆鲜艳的警车上。  
巡逻结束后，志摩跟着去了伊吹的公寓，小方桌上还摆着他们没喝完的啤酒，和一袋拆开的薯片。伊吹把外套随手一丢，就扑倒在只有床垫的床上，志摩叹了口气，把对方的外套拾起来，和自己的一起挂好，然后在床垫旁的地板上坐下。伊吹没有把脸从枕头里抬起来，却换了一个规矩一点的姿势，好让志摩也能躺上来。  
一张床垫还是太拥挤了，两人的手臂只能紧紧贴在一起，上半截是T恤的衣料，下半截是赤裸的皮肤。过了片刻，他们的手在不知不觉中握到一起，五根手指和另外五根严丝合缝地交叉，仿佛它们原本就是一体。  
这时伊吹才把脸抬起来，毕竟在枕头里闷了很久，整张脸都有些泛红，但泪水覆盖过的眼睛是亮晶晶的，他这样看着志摩，那双唇瓣已经微微张开了，吐出在活物体内流转过的温热气体。志摩也转过头来，两人对视了片刻，渐渐身体也转向了对方，然后他们接吻。  
毕竟过了高中生的年纪，成年人对待欲望的态度要坦诚得多，成为搭档的几个月以来，志摩和伊吹擦枪走火做过很多次。但这次不一样，虽然也被勾起了性欲，可眼下更迫切的是关于“需要”的证明——伊吹蓝需要志摩一未，志摩一未需要伊吹蓝——话语略显苍白无力，于是他们用牵手、接吻与做爱回应对方。  
伊吹没什么这方面的经验，比起亲吻更像是犬科的舔舐，不一会儿就把志摩的嘴唇弄得湿漉漉的，还顺带啃了两三口。志摩翻身跨到伊吹的上方，两人的衣物被乱糟糟地甩到地板上，伊吹修长而不安分的双腿立刻缠到志摩的腰上，一下一下地往温暖的地方蹭，然后被志摩按住，打开腿根承受耐心的润滑与扩张。  
属于志摩身体的一部分缓慢地进入，伊吹的眼睛又开始发红，他情绪波动的时候会这样，戴着墨镜还能挡一挡，不戴墨镜时看过去，无论伊吹的表情如何，在他眼里只能读到委屈。在润滑剂的推助下，两人的距离终于缩减到最小，伊吹迫不及待地手脚并用缠住志摩——这种时候应该舒展身体，他却蜷缩起来，努力地寻找什么来填补空缺，所以这场性事比起发泄欲望，也更像是爱抚。  
后来他们依次去单身公寓的狭小浴室里洗澡，点了乌冬面的外面，配着隔夜的啤酒一起下肚。志摩仔细地做好垃圾分类，被伊吹拉上床垫继续睡觉，再次醒来时已经到了晚饭的时间，伊吹不知道梦见什么，似乎把志摩当成了心爱的磨牙骨棒，抱在怀里不肯撒手。  
磨牙骨棒就磨牙骨棒吧。志摩想，他和伊吹是需要彼此的。桔梗队长说过，警察也是人。警车也不一定要黑白相间。警察也需要光。


End file.
